


Love Like You

by Torishire



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torishire/pseuds/Torishire
Summary: i Apologize for all the jumping





	Love Like You

He sits at the table sipping his coffee The sun just sitting on the horizon causing a slight orange glow to cover the room, everyone else had left for the night everyone else having they're own apartments some time ago. The heist that day had gone well with only minor scrapes and bruises, he's about to finish off the last of the dark liquid when there's a knock at his door. He raises a brow as he slowly get's to his feet and pads over to the door, peering through the key hole he's greeted by the sight of the golden boy. He's curious ever since he joined the crew the lad did everything he could to avoid being alone with him and now here he was standing in front of his door chewing his bottom lip. Ryan opens the door and they lock eyes, Emerald pools fixated on the mismatched set of crystal clear blue and honey brown.

"Hey gav forget something?" The gent asks leaning on the door frame watching curiously as the other starts fiddling at the rings on his fingers, "i uhh noo you see.." The older watches as the other fumbles around for words usually a man of a sharp tongue now at a loss for words. "Look once you remember what you came back for you can head out, but for now how about you come in i'll make you a tea and you can flip through the netflix while i tidy the kitchen?" Ryan suggests giving the other an out and he takes it happily following Ryan back into the apartment, The gent watches as the other plops down on his couch before he grabs the xbox controller off the counter and passes it to Gavin. He proceeds to start cleaning the kitchen as the sound of some documentary fills the rooms, occasionally he glances over smiling slightly as the other mans posture slowly slides down the couch until his heads tipped forward. Ryan chuckles lightly drying off his hands before walking over to his guest, peeking around the couch the boy is softly snoring and Ryan feels a small sense of wonder seeing the normally obnoxious Gavin deep in sleep.

Carefully he picks him up and caries him to his guest room, like most of the crew he had one just in case; though he never thought Gavin would be the one using it. Carfully as if he'd done it many times before he slides the lad under the blanket and slowly tiptoes out of the room closing the door behind him, as he returns to the living room to power things off he notices an envelope sitting on the table with his name scribbled on it in Gavin's messy printing. He hit's off all the power buttons before taking the letter back to his room, closing the door her places the envelope on the nightstand before he changes into a set of pajamas. Climbing into bed he retrieves the envelope and opens it careful not to rip the contents, once open he pulls out a folded piece of loose leaf paper. Unfolding it he reads: _' Ryan, i'm writing this down because i'm not good with words when it comes to being around you. When you first Joined us two years ago you scared the living shit outta me, and you still do kinda but you also intrigue me to no end. Basically i'd like it if we could hang out more? So i can stop being a 'terrified baby' to quote Michael. '_

_'Ryan you seem so smart and might actually be quiet lovely, i look forward to seeing if these assumptions are correct- x gavin'_ Ryan's chews on the inside of his cheek as his hands fall to his lap, he knew he could be intimidating but when they were all alone in the penthouse after a mission he made an effort to try and always be relaxed and friendly...He sighs putting the letter back on his nightstand and flicking off the light he shifts further down in the bed, he'd just have to try harder with Gavin make more of an effort to go out of his way... Maybe learn how to relax a little more, he thinks as sleep pulls him down into the darkness....

 

He wakes up to the smell of Bacon filling his room and he sits up slowly, momentarily frozen unsure who the visitor could be until his eyes hit the letter beside his bed. He gets up slowly and makes his way to the kitchen, Gavin's got two mugs set at the counter along with two plates topped with bacon, eggs , toast and beans. Ryan clears his throat not wanting to startle the other and Gavin Glances back cheeks taking on a pinkish hue, "I uhh i thought i'd make breakfast..." Ryan smiles warmly padding over he sits him self on one of the stools watching as Gavin takes the other, "Thank you for this it's very nice of you." Ryan says reaching for the mug of hot coffee, The lad smiles shyly "Well the least i could do, i mean ya' let me sleep in your guest room.." Ryan waves him off sipping at the piping hot liquid, "That's what it's here for. For my friends to have a comfy spot to sleep, i found your letter by the way." Ryan watches as Gavin's adams apple bobs when he swallows hard, "oh.." The younger man says meekly "Yeah... So i was thinking we could go hiking today if you were up for it, i know this place with a really nice view.." 

Gavin smiles nodding his head "i'd like that.." He says before they both start on the meal before them...

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------4 months pass

 

He's Lounging in the cafe his target sitting a few tables away, he scrolls through different news sites trying to act inconspicuous as his computer records the Targets conversation. His phone buzzes and he's quick to grab it, swiping the lock screen he's greeted by a video sent from Michael's phone. He hits play on the video and watches as Gavin paces the floor _"boi stop your driving us all crazy..." "I can't help it.." The British man whines, "Ryan's been gone a whole month! i don't even know when he's supposed to be back! " He continues plopping down on the couch crossing his arms across his chest he pouts like a spoiled child,"he'll be back next week!" The skinny lad just huffs followed by Michael's Laughter_ when it cuts off He smiles stupidly at his phone, the past four months have been great after that night Gavin stayed over they did go for that hike with Gavin only complaining slightly. They had made a habit of going for walks and hikes in there free time as well as going shopping together, and although it's not his thing he enjoys getting to spend the time with Gavin.

Even though Gavin has made a habit of buying Ryan things, such as a few new plants and some tight t shirts that hug Ryan just a bit tighter than he's used to. He glances up at the target who has now gotten up and is leaving the shop, Ryan sips at his coffee ending and saving his recording. Checking his watch he decides that it's not too late, so pulling out his head phones he plugs them into the computer and opens skype. He clicks on Gavin's picture and it's as if the lads waiting the thing rings once before Gavin's face fills the screen, "Ryan!!" he says happily as the gent watches the camera shift as the other gets comfy. "Hey bud hows it goin?" Ryan asks his knees bouncing under the table " It's okay just gonna lay in bed for a bit check out some new files Geoff sent my way, how's it over there?" The gent shrugs "It's okay but i can't wait to be home, this trip has been a bit lonely to be frank i mean i'm in Venice alone.." He pauses leaning an elbow on the table he let's his eyes drift "always thought if i was here i'd be here with someone ya know?" 

Glancing back at the screen The golden boy seems to be staring off into space at the second"But I guess i shouldn't be surprised though I mean given our line of work and my inability to form any sort of relationship.." the Gent sighs momentarily loosing his normal filter, "What? Ryan don't be an idiot! I mean you've managed to make relationships with the whole crew! And i'm sure when your in your 'street' clothes you have a bunch of women after you..." Ryan laughs slightly "Yeah not really what i want..." There's a pause as Gavin processes and the older man watches as the younger mans cheeks flare pink as he realizes "O-oh well.. Umm i'm sure you could find someone.." The other sputters out "I mean your bloody attractive Ry.." He continues for a second before hugging a pillow to his face, Ryan gives a half smile his heart skipping slightly catching him off guard. "Well thanks Gav, I mean coming from you that means a whole lot."

niether says anything for a moment before Gavin yawns, "I should let you sleep it's pretty late there.." Ryan says doing his best to hide the reluctance in his voice "I guess... Coming home soon?" Ryan nods as the other yawns again "Okay well night love see you when your back." The gent bids goodnight before closing skype, he leans back in his chair and sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, his heart hurt and he yearned to be back home at that very second to get back to routine... To get back to Gavin, He shuts his laptop and shoves it into his side bag before getting up and exiting the cafe into the cool air. As he walks back to his hotel all he can think about is how nice this would be with Gavin how he wishes the boy were here, he reaches a small park and stops sitting himself on the closest bench. He let's his brain think for a moment as he comes to the conclusion he likes Gavin a lot more than just a friend, and the realization seems to weigh down his heart as the only thing he can think about is how he's not good enough for the lad that way; as a friend yeah as a lover? 

Hell he didn't even really think he knew how to love, it was something he hadn't really had a lot of in a very long time... But even as those thoughts spurred on he still thought that maybe he could learn how to love maybe just maybe...

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------4 months pass

"Fucking christ!" He growls kicking at the ground, the heist had gone south and they all barely made it out alive all because of a stupid mistake he made. He tosses his mask back towards the house pacing the grounds trying to calm himself down, how could he be so stupid? _' even a child could've seen that bomb a mile away!'_ he thinks to himself feeling like absolutely useless he almost got everyone killed... "Ry...." The voice is soft and it causes the man to stop in his tracks for a moment and in that moment the space between he and the skinny lad is closed slightly and there's a hand on either side of his face causing him to focus in on the set of viridescent eyes lock on his, "Hey hey calm down." Ryan is still breathing heavy but he does his best to breath slowly and Gavin smiles softly "There now let's go inside i'll make us something to eat while we wait to hear from the others," he links their fingers pulling the Vagabond along scooping up the mask with his free hand before they enter the house.

He forces Ryan to have a seat on the couch while he goes to the kitchen, Ryan hangs his head cupping at the back of his neck. His eyes squeeze shut as he tries to push back the intrusive thoughts, fighting back tears as those thoughts push harder against his mind. He jumps slightly when a tender hand is placed on his back, opening his eyes he glances tears snaking there way down his cheeks. Gavin sits beside him using his thumb to wipe at the tears disregarding the fact he'd be covered in face paint, "It's okay Ry bread shit happens." His tone is soothing "No it's not i almost got you all killed..." His voice is barely a whisper as he exhales "We've all been there though.. How many times have i messed up? I've gotten nearly all of you killed more times than you can count on your hands," Ryan shakes his head "No you've just happened into the wrong circumstances.." Gavin snorts taking Ryan's head he rubs circles over the top with his thumb, "Then your no different. Ry this is one time how many times have you saved all of us? Between taking bullets for us to rescuing when we get kidnapped, Ry your allowed to mess up sometimes things happen."

The older man sighs letting his shoulders drop "I just... you all almost died.." he sputters weakly only to be hushed, "no more of that. It happens now i'm gonna go check on the pizza i stuck in the oven," Gavin gets up and Ryan watches as he disappears into the kitchen. Ryan leans back against the couch exhaling a slow breath he knows Gavin's right, as much of a dope as he can be Gavin does have the smarts in there. A few minutes pass and his disposable phone buzzes, he looks at the screen and sees a text from Jack saying they were all okay and they'd all meet up in a few days when the heat cleared on them. He relaxes slightly knowing for sure everyone is alive and safe for the time being,he glances back towards the kitchen and gets to his feet he walks to the kitchen and leans against the doorway, watching the boy pull out two glasses from the cupboard.

He glances back and smiles "Foods done was just finding some glasses for the diet coke.." Ryan nods walking over he pulls the smaller man into a tight embrace earning a small squeak as he wiggles to place the glasses on the counter before settling into the warmth, "Thanks." He says it pressing his nose into the soft head of hair "Don't worry bout it Ry," is the muffled reply it's moments like this over the past few months that can stir up those thoughts in his brain though, moments like this remind him how sweet and full of love Gavin is; how good the lad is and how bad he is. How no matter how much he wants it he will never be good enough to have this boy as his, and that's what hurts and that's always when he feels his chest hollow a little feel the aching taking over, and all he can think of is how he's nothing like what the boy is if he's not then how could Gavin learn to love him one day...

 

___________________________________________two weeks later

 

"what are you doing?" He laughs watching the lad try to Glue something down, Gavin yelps having been so engrossed in his task at hand that he hadn't noticed the man walk in. "I well umm you see...I" He sighs grabbing the thing off the side table he holds it up so Ryan can see, it's a card covered in golden glitter and the words ' Happy birthday Ryan!' adorned the front. "It was gonna be a surprise for later but well," Gavin blushes and Ryan gives him the biggest smile he could muster before pulling him into a side hug careful of the card. "Thanks gav i love it!" Gavin chortled as he's released "I'm really glad you like it.. " "Like it? I adore it Gavin! Homemade gifts and cards are the absolute best!" They stay smiling at each other for a moment before the lads hurrying off saying how he's got plans with the Jeremy and Michael, Ryan retreats to his room card in hand smiling like an idiot all the way. Closing the door behind him he puts the card on his dresser between his plants, before he plops down in his desk chair.

He knows it's not unusual to get people gifts or cards for their birthdays, but Gavin's not usually one for hand making things. It makes his heart flutter to think that Gavin finds him special enough to hand make him a card, he must have been doing something right for him to put this much effort into something. All he can seem to do is stare happily at the card his heart mind wandering aimlessly to the reasons that he out of everyone in the crew was lucky enough to get a hand made card...

 

\------------------------------------------1 month pass

He's sitting on the couch reading one of the many books he'd found on Geoff's book shelf, "Alright i have had it!" He hears Gavin growls from down the hall as he stomps into the room stopping at Ryan's feet, hands on his hips. "What do i have to do to get you to realize I have a crush on you?!?!" The younger man huffs, Ryan cocks a brow in confusion. "I Like you you knob, like more than friends kinda thing..." He replies moving his arms to cross them over his chest, "Wait you.. You like me???" Ryan asks incredulously Gavin sighs in frustration "YES YOU DOPE, i have done everything i could think of to get you to notice! I've made you hand made gifts, i've cooked you food I've gotten to know more about you and taken an interests in your hobbies all the things that were suggested to me!" As Gavin continues on talking Ryan processes the words and then it smacks him in the face, he had been a complete moron. "And if you don't feel the same that's okay i just.. I was tired of not seeming to get anywhere and i'm sorry for yelling but.." 

Ryan cuts him off grabbing his hand he pulls him down onto his lap with a yelp, there's slight squirming until Gavin's sitting completely on Ryan's lap, "I... I didn't know..." Ryan mumbles hugging the lad tighter "If i would have i would've kissed you sooner," Before Gavin can ask Ryan's lips are pressed to his. It's sweet and tender and tastes of red vines and coffee, when they separate The lad looks slightly shaken " You seriously had no clue?" He asks and Ryan nods "I'm not very good at signals having to do with affairs of the heart..." They both laugh Gavin tucking his head underneath Ryan's chin, "Well not that this is happening maybe you could teach me how to love.." The younger lad rolls his eyes smirking into Ryan's shirt "only if you promise it'll be forever.."


End file.
